Letters to Somebody
by PotterheadAna02
Summary: A series of letters. Different pairings, different views.
1. The Ship That Never Sailed

Dear Hermione,

It seemed unreal, honestly, when I read about your engagement to Weasley in the papers. I'd always hoped, foolishly, unrealistically, that someday, some time we would meet and catch up on the five years since I last you at the War. That we'd get acquainted, like we should have. We'd have gotten along like two peas in a pod, really.

You intrigued me the moment you stepped into Hogwarts. All my life, I'd been told that Purebloods were superior to every other breed of wizards and there you came prancing along, chirpy and confident, acing each class you ever even thought of, perfection in every action of yours.

Suddenly, I wasn't so sure anymore.

What had I been fed all my life by Voldemort? That people could be judged and tossed around just because they were the first wizards in their family? That people were mere objects? That simply because they were Muggleborn, their lives were worth nothing?

You, you astounding miraculous woman, stood to defy each lie he ever taught me.

I haven't ever said it to you before, but I am really shameful for all the tormenting and ridiculing I did at Hogwarts. I never considered you to have _feelings_, shallow as that may make me sound, but I saw you crying on the steps at the Yule Ball, and suddenly, I felt guilty, even though I hadn't ruined your night that time. I can only imagine how many times you must have steeled your emotions and stayed strong for Potter, never reacting to my acerbity and meanness. It just makes me love you more.

...yes, I love you.

I've loved you for...everything you are. Everything I never was. Just. Kind. Loyal. Brave. Fearless. Compassionate. Nurturing. Hopeful. Memorable. You actually gave me _hope_, the one thing a Malfoy could not buy with all the money he had. It's too late, but thank you for being...you.

I couldn't have asked for more.

You deserve all the happiness and love that comes your way, and much more really. You know, I now realise what Weasley has. He's now the richest of all men, Hermione. He has a woman like you, and I would toss my wealth out of the window to even be graced by your smile.

We could have been something alright, we sure could have. And that will be my regret till I die. You will be always be my 'what if'.

They say you know everything, and you are the brightest witch of our age, so tell me this.

How can you love something, especially when it's not yours?

When it never _can_ be, and isn't supposed to be?

Why does it physically _hurt_ each tine to see Weasley being able to call you his...when all I wanted to do was become yours?

I know we were never together in the first place, but why does this feel like a breakup?

You set foot on the voyage of love, and here I drown with the ship that never sailed.

We were unlikely, no doubt. But even the unlikely has the hint of a possibility.

Take care, and be happy.

Yours, a thousand times over,

Draco Malfoy


	2. Roommates No More

**Disclaimer: **I only own the things you think you haven't read before

* * *

**Prompts: **

(dialogue) "I'm dangerous but you're crazy"

(word) amethyst, ice, notorious, sugar

Pairing: Hermione/Luna (platonic)

* * *

Dear Luna,

So, it's been almost a year since we last met! I really miss you most days, especially when I have to head back home after a failed date yet again. I miss how you'd brew a cup of some new tea that Neville would have grown in his laboratory and how you'd sometimes sing an ancient song you heard somewhere on one of your trips to make me finally go to sleep.

I don't know where you'll be when you get this, because I just read an article about your trip to Peru. You never told me about the little children you taught over there. That's okay though, I'm sure you must be rather busy replying to people and what not...

It gets very lonely sometimes here. Harry and Ginny are about to get married, and everything is so lovely. Ron and I are on good terms ever since our break up, surprisingly. It turns out that 'he likes his coffee with more sugar than I could give him', coffee being his life funnily. He likes sweetness and love, whereas I offer a certain fire and challenge, so he says. Well, he's happy with Lavender now, and I'm happy for him. It all turned out for the best, it did.

Neville misses you a lot too. Sometimes he'll just come over to our house and flip through the albums, your favourite song playing in the background while I fix him a sandwich or two. He's quite burdened by work too, and...well, I'm sure you two are talking anyway.

So...it's been over several months since I got a reply from you. I mean, I was this close to tracing your roots and shaking you by the collar right then and there!After all, you forgot my birthday. That being said, I know I'm dangerous but you're crazy enough to scare _me_ into not doing so, haha...

Well, here's hoping you read this one and maybe write me a couple of lines back? I miss my roommate, Luna. I miss our little talks and your notorious talks about Nargles! I really wish you could be here sometimes. We missed you a lot the other day, when I went out bridesmaid shopping with Ginny, and she kept aside an amethyst dress for you. It was rather lovely, with the most delicate lace and sequins that you keep hunting in all those thrift shops for. The colour was so lovely and it would contrast rather well with the ice blue of your eyes, Luna.

Oh look at me, all girly and sentimental over a dress. Well, Harry and Ginny are getting married in a month. Ginny must have written to you, didn't she? I'll not bore you further then.

So, I'll stop here now. Still expectantly waiting your reply to my last letter...and the ones before that.

Ever your friend,

Hermione

* * *

Well, ta-da! Thoughts and reviews are highly appreciated.

Also, this may not have my best SPaG, as I wrote it in half an hour. Please don't trash me for the same.


	3. The Rose Among The Thorns

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the franchise.

* * *

**Written for QLFC Round 8, Wigtown Wanderers**

Prompts:

_(word) stubborn_

_(sentence) Sometimes it is the smallest of decisions that change your life forever._

_Main character: Rose Weasley_

* * *

_Dear Mum, _

_This feels weird. Writing letters, I mean. I really don't see the point of you insisting that we write you these, especially when Grandpa got us those wicked phones. I mean, you're now practically a phone call away. And an Apparate too. Or a Floo ride. Seriously Mum, what is the point again?_

_Sorry, getting distracted._

_So, how are you? I remember you writing to me last that your chest hurts even more now. If it were up to me, I would personally Apparate right there in that wretched cramped St Mungo's ward and get you out as soon as possible, but no, you have to be so stubborn. Why don't you realise that there are far better doctors in the world? And with better facilities and whatnot. Your totally illogical insistence on not meeting us during this flu of yours, and not letting yourself get transferred is _completely_ beyond my comprehension._

_Anyhow, I also remember you hating me ranting about this issue. So fine, I'll talk about something else. How about my ball last night?_

_It was utterly magical, Mum! I absolutely loved that dress you sent me. It was just so perfect; I can't even begin to imagine how much time you must have spent making it, gosh. Is that what you do all the time you are there in that ward? I can't even begin to explain how gorgeously it fit me. I bet Aunt Angie helped you with the little ribbon around the waist, didn't she? I know she did, because I mentioned only to her how I adore those little sashes around the waist! She's a dear, just give her a hug from me when she meets you. I cannot wait for the holidays, so that I can just meet her and give her this huge sloppy kiss. _

_So, about the dress and how I looked in it! The fit was amazing. It was just perfectly snug at the waist, though I tightened it a bit with that ribbon, and the neck was just rightly deep to frame the locket that Scorpius gave me! It was a shimmery silver swirl of circles and pearls, and it looked ethereal, ah. And everyone from Fred to Victoire to Lily told me how great the sparkles on the midnight-black dress looked! I felt like a proper princess, and Scorpius and I had a great time. _

_You will not believe how adorable Hugo and Lily looked! Lily was dancing with some boy from her class, probably John Finnigan. They were so cute, with their matching purple dress and tie respectively! Hugo was _dancing_, I swear, and he looked totally at ease with his girlfriend, Nancy Harper. Gosh, it was when they were dancing slowly that it hit me, that pesky little "Hew" is now fourteen years old. How fast _did_ he grow up?!_

_You know, Mum, I missed you so much yesterday. I bet you would have fussed about my hair for hours before the Ball, trying to fluff up my dead-straight locks and add some volume to them. Well, you needn't have worried; Lily is a mad genius at this stuff. She managed to create a wavy look to my hair and weave some band through it, so it almost looked like a tiara. She is amazing; you should see her concentrate at the job. She resembles you at your Potions and concoctions. Uncanny, I tell you. Sometimes, it's almost as though you're next to me._

_You know what? I have half a mind to march up to your laboratory and start seeing what things you do exactly. I know you told me that you breathed in the fumes from when you added rootbeer stem to gingerwing lace, but I read up on it and the book in the library says that it's rather harmless and can be cured within a week at most. What are you still lurking about in St Mungo's for, Mum?! _

_I am telling you, those doctors are robbing you blind. And you and Dad are just letting the one slip through your fingers. It's so utterly irresponsible, Mum. God, I see where I get my supposed _stubbornness_ from. _

_Okay, I am sorry if that hurt you. It's just that…I miss you loads. I miss you being home for the weekends that we got free at Hogwarts, I miss you asking after my studies, especially when I'd flunk an exam or two, I miss you sending me that Howler when Fred and I broke Professor McGonagall's window with the enchanted Quaffle. _

_I miss _you_!_

_I really want you to get over the flu quickly. I am just not used to you being down and low. You're this irrepressible whirlwind of superpowers that just cannot be contained. Everyone here keeps telling me how brilliant you all were, how brave you and Uncle Harry and Dad were, how extremely plucky you three were. It's a different matter that Professor Longbottom gives me this scandalised look whenever I end up in detention every week or so. I think he finds it hard to believe that you and I share the same genes! Really, you shouldn't have been so bloody amazing; it's a Herculean task for me to match you. _

_Get well soon, will you? _

_All my love and a gripping hug from me!_

_Very proudly your daughter,_

_Rose_

Sighing deeply to herself, she closed her eyes and folded the letter, a dull ache in her chest. She knew it was not because of the tumour in her lungs, but because she had to lie to her children, yet again. Hugo had sent her a letter too, though it was in a neater handwriting, with the calmness and poise that he seemed to possess by his own virtue.

Rose, on the other hand, she thought fondly, was a complete firework. She had eerily possessed the proclivity for mischief as the twins had, and with her cousin Fred, was the source of most letters sent by hassled teachers to her helplessly amused parents. Despite having performed poorly in some exams, she knew that Rose possessed a razor-sharp brain which, if put to better use than planting cleverly concealed Dungbombs, would easily let her top her class. But she knew better than to tell Rose the same. The girl also possessed the ego equalling Hogwarts in size, and would just shrug off any rebukes, withdrawing into her shell instead.

She slowly opened her eyes when she felt a weight settle onto the bed and opened her weary eyes to see her husband sitting at the edge of the bed, a tender expression on his face.

"Hey," she smiled faintly, feeling the smile stretch across her thin face.

His eyes welled up and he spoke, "You know that there is therapy, right? Rose is right, we can get you better doctors. This is not incurable. Please don't refuse-"

Tilting her head to the side, she interrupted him in a sad voice, "I have looked up practically everything that there is to this. There's no cure; it's just delaying the inevitable, and you know it. Please, don't prod me more on this, I cannot see you like this."

Not caring to wipe his tears, he sobbed unabashedly and clenched his jaw, "You'e being selfish! You're not thinking what this'll do to everyone. To Rose and Hugo. To Ginny and Harry. To…to me," his voice cracked, his shoulders slumping as he shrunk into himself at his last words.

"Please…don't make it harder than it is…" she spoke softly, in a pleading tone as she reached her hand out to lace her fingers through his. Before she could do so, he closed his eyes shut firmly, a tear falling onto the back of her hand. Pulling his hand painfully from hers, he rubbed his eyes furiously and strode out, his shoulders shaking as the pain gushed from within.

Watching his tall frame fade away, she turned to her side and curled up into herself under her blanket, Rose's letter rustling in her hand. Tenderly bringing it to her lips, she gently kissed the paper that still smelled of ink and binding glue.

_He thinks I'm being unfair. What's unfair is giving a little girl hope that her mother will live, and to have that hope snatched away from her every passing day. What's unfair is to give a family dreams of a happy future, when it could crumble to ashes anytime. What's unfair is to let a boy have assurance that his mother will be there to help him take care of his children. What's unfair is to be a ticking time bomb. To not just die yourself, but kill everyone slowly in the process too. I know he won't understand. Neither will Hugo. But I hope, and know somewhere within the deep recesses of my heart, that Rose will. She always does. She's my only hope to keep them together. To make them understand. She's literally my rose among these thorns of sadness,_ thought Hermione sadly, breathing raggedly as sobs racked her frail body.

She had been called the brightest witch of her age. She had never thought that she would ever see this moment, the moment where she actually began planning her death. She used to battle death with Harry and Ron. Now, she only awaited death to come and relieve her of the pain. Now, she had taken a choice to not let the sickness break her soul. To not let it change her. To not let herself be remembered as a victim, but a graceful warrior.

It was a decision that had taken her a lot of thought. By no means was it a small one. But Hermione knew that sometimes it is the smallest of decisions that change your life forever.

* * *

**A/N**:

Hello readers, this is the next instalment. I know this is supposed to be "Letters", but I found it much easier to write the character of Rose from her mother's, and her letter's perspective. I hope you like it.

Thoughts and reviews are highly appreciated.

~Ana


	4. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my depressed mind.

* * *

Written for QLFC.

_Prompts: _

_Hamlet(avenge someone's death_

_(word) burning_

_(sentence) That is literally the worst thing ever_

* * *

_Remus,_

_You must believe me. No one is to be trusted. No one. Not even your shadow. Just listen to me._

_Please, you must understand. I am not a spy. I can never be one. Not over my dead body. I could never betray James or Lily. Never._

_I cannot Apparate, they are looking for me. They have wards and sensors put up all over London. They think I killed James and Lily. Even you do, I know. They now think I killed Peter too. They are after me. You must trust me, Remus. I didn't kill anyone. I _need_ you to believe me. _

_There is nothing more torturous than being thought of as the one who killed them. This is literally the worst thing ever. Nothing trumps that, mate. To be thought of as the betrayer. The one who followed Voldemort. You know me since Hogwarts. You know I would never do anything to remotely even connect me to him. To the inglorious heritage I have. You know me. _

_They are going to come here any time soon. I am trying to run away, but they've set up shields around the place, curse their swiftness. You never see them this fast otherwise. Why today, why?_

_These might as well be the last few minutes of my life out in the open. They are going to take me away, I am sure of it. But I won't go without a fight. No, I won't. They are wrong if they think I can be taken down easily._

_Remus, I want you to be wary. Trust nothing. No one. All you need to know is this: I have not killed anyone. I am innocent. You think wrong if you think I am the spy. I am not. I would never do that. The only person you can trust is Dumbledore. He will fix this. He is the only person who can do something to save us. And most importantly, come what may, do not trust Peter. I am sorry that this is the truth, but it is. Peter betrayed us. Peter was the snitch. Peter led Voldemort to James and Lily. Peter killed them._

_He escaped from my clutches, and I feel helpless. He staged this whole thing to make it look like I killed him. He sliced off his own finger and vanished, and now I am hiding in an alley, trying to find a way to escape this mess as they search for me. Everyone in this area is now convinced that I killed him. They think of me as Sirius Black, the murderer. The snitch._

_I never meant to confront Peter like this here, you know. I simply couldn't stop myself from hunting him down when I realised he was the spy. How dare he betray them? They trusted us. They trusted me, and I failed them. I failed my friends. I failed my godson's parents. I could not sit quiet. I know one thing for sure - I will not leave him alone. I cannot sit by idly as he continues to romp around freely. _

_Even if they do manage to capture me today, know this: I will find a way to break free. I will not let him rest in peace. Not till I am alive. I will avenge their deaths. I will avenge the betrayal. I will avenge every dying scream and eery flash of light they faced when they died. I will avenge every drop of blood they shed, every painful groan they shrieked, every moment they spent in fear, every time a footstep in the night set them on alert._

_Remus, I need you to tell this to Dumbledore. Or send it to him, at least. He can help me out. He can help me get free rightfully and find Peter._

_The bridges of law and trust and burning down, and I find myself being charred along with them._

_Help me, Remus._

_Sirius_

Breathing heavily, Sirius whistled softly and his owl swooped into the alley, its wings flapping smoothly as the unmistakable cracks of wizards Apparating and shooting hexes into alleys rung out in the night.

"Hecate, good girl. Take this to Remus. No one else. Only Remus. As quickly as you can. Go!" he tied the letter to her leg and snapping her beak softly at her owner, the owl hooted and rose swiftly into the night air, Sirius's gaze darting distractedly into the street. He had barely crouched low trying to escape the sight of a Minister that a loud sound rang out and simultaneously, everyone's heads snapped up to spot Hecate in a tussle with an eagle, which belonged to one of the officers.

"No.." mumbled Sirius, as the eagle cried out loud and Hecate swooped low behind a building, rising up sporadically as she tried to escape its clutches. "No, Hecate, leave this place. Leave!" Sirius pleaded mentally, as he saw the vicious eagle attack his owl repeatedly. He looked around and saw an officer drawing out his wand, raising it to point it at the fighting birds. "No, no, no, n-" the cry died in his throat as a green light shot out of the wand and giving out one final weak hoot, Hecate spiralled downward, the eagle circling her as she fell.

Tears streaming down his face, Sirius lost track of the gravity of the situation and dashed out into the street, not hearing the words by an officer, "It's Black's owl. He must be nearby somewhere. Go!"

His feet thudding against the ground, Sirius dodged the hexes and dropped to the ground where Hecate lay, her wings still spread wide open in mid-flight, the broken string of the letter tied around her leg. He had barely scooped her in his arms when a spell hit him square on his back as he thrashed about painfully, in the throes of what was the first of many _Crucio_s he would have to endure.

Like Hecate, Sirius's freedom and James and Lily's friendship to Peter, the letter lay trodden in an alley, forgotten and not cared for, lost in the midst of a battle where no one could trust anything, or anyone.

* * *

**A/N**:

Like the previous one, this one felt best not being just a letter, but something more too. This is my take on the moments before Sirius was caught.

Thoughts and reviews are highly appreciated!

~Ana


	5. Till Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except the potential heartache this chapter may cause you.

* * *

**Written for QLFC**

_Prompts:_

_(opening sentence) _Everything was going wrong.

_(sentence) _Yesterday is not ours to recover, but tomorrow is ours to win or lose.

_(sentence) _You're the closest to heaven I'll ever be.

* * *

_Everything was going wrong._

_Don't deny it, Narcissa. Don't try and say that things were perfect even though you know they weren't. Yes, Narcissa, it was all going wrong. Where do I begin? _

_It all probably started when I decided to join the Death Eaters, without ever bothering to think about the repercussions, and mindlessly rushing into the commitment, never stopping to consider if you were willing to sign up for the rigidity of the rules, the compulsion you would face to be a part of the circle as my wife._

_I admit, I made a mistake. No, I made many. I chose to throw away a potentially enriching career in Potions by turning down the internship with Slughorn, opting for a powerful position in the Ministry instead. I dropped the chance of us having a peaceful, calm life and decided to follow the Dark Lord. but the biggest mistake of all, would probably be choosing to treat you as a trophy wife. To not have given Draco a supportive childhood. To be so aggressive and contemptuous toward the Muggles and the Halfbloods for absolutely no reason at all, other than a bigoted mindset, when Hermione gave us the most precious gifts we could have ever hoped for - Draco's happiness, and our lovely grandchildren. _

_Most of all, to not have valued you. _

_It always did puzzle me as to how you could so quietly adjust to my whims and fancies. How you could throw away the perfect life you could have had and joined the Death Eaters with me. How you could sacrifice our Manor to house…him. The man who destroyed our lives, our reputation, our family._

_But then, I pause and think to myself - women are made to be loved, not understood. Just know, that I'll be eternally indebted to you for having pulled us through that phase intact. You saved the wreckage that our family could have been. I remember you having told me that yesterday is not ours to recover, but tomorrow is ours to win or lose. And you achieved that, Narcissa._

_You saved me from losing my son. He was the apple of our eyes ever since he was born, and you know what high hopes and ambitions we had for him. But all because of me, all that got thrown away. You wouldn't know this, but I was shuddering internally when the Dark Lord told me to get Draco to join the Death Eaters. I admit, I was power-hungry, but I knew the risks involved. I never wanted you two to get trapped into the vicious loop that would inevitably arise once you became Death Eaters. Despite my best intentions, Draco was inducted into the circle. And I suppose this is as good a time as any to tell you this - I know how you used to cry in his room after Dumbledore died. When Potter began destroying the Horcruxes. When, with every step Potter took closer to killing the Dark Lord, danger reared its ugly head with greater vengeance toward Draco. _

_But you saved him. _

_You lied to the Dark Lord. You saved Potter, and with him, the rest of us. _

_It's because of me that we had less time. And now, even lesser. But I think we made the best of what we had. We had each other. I had you, and I couldn't be any luckier, even if I wanted to._

_Now that these could be what are the last of my words to you, I want you to know that even though I'm dying, you're the closest to heaven I'll ever be._

_Yours, _

_With all my love, forever and always,_

_Lucius_

Closing his eyes, Lucius placed the quill back int the ink-pot and folded the letter in his frail hands. He had just rested his head back onto the pillow when a soft knock sounded on the door and Draco entered. Lucius slowly opened his eyes and looked at his son, standing tall and stoic, only the quivering of his chin betraying any emotion the man felt as he looked at his dying father.

"Mother is on her way," he spoke in a low voice that was thick with emotion.

Nodding gently, Lucius beckoned Draco closer to him and muttered, "You've made me so proud, Draco. You're the true heir of the Malfoy name. Be a good man, Draco. Don't make the mistakes I made."

The younger Malfoy blinked rapidly and nodded, his grey eyes shining with unshed tears. He straightened as Narcissa entered and there was a pregnant silence in the room, the air heavy with emotion.

"I think I didn't tell Winky where the scrolls are kept," Draco mumbled absently and stalked out of the room, his tall frame collapsing into itself with each step.

Narcissa's gaze lingered for a few seconds behind her son and sighing heavily, she sat at the edge of the bed, her eyes fixed onto the marble floor. Lucius laced his fangers through hers and she turned to face him, her blue eyes darting to his steel ones quietly.

"Narcissa, I'm-"

"Please, Lucius. Don't make this harder for me. Don't say your goodbye riddled with apologies and the past. Not now. What's past is past," she replied in a rush, a tear spilling down her pale cheeks as her brow furrowed in pleading.

Lucius sighed deeply and nodded in understanding, adding, "I want you to read this later. Not now, please."

Nodding, Narcissa curled her fingers around the letter, sniffing as she wiped the tears from his eyes as she gave him a soft smile.

"Call Draco. I want to see him one last time," Lucius whispered, and Narcissa called out to him. In a few seconds, Draco Apparated into the room and strode over to the bed, his eyes red.

"Come here, Draco," Lucius spoke softly and as Draco bent, added, "I'm so proud of you. You make me proud to be known as Draco Malfoy's father. Take care of your mother."

The words broke the younger Malfoy, who nodded hurriedly and stepped back, leaning against the wall as sobs racked his body, the calm and collected demeanour of the man slipping away to reveal the boy losing his father.

Lucius closed his eyes painfully and turned to look at Narcissa, who was sitting still as a statue as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Narcissa," Lucius began, and she looked into his eyes, hers full of emotion and tenderness.

"I love you," Lucius mouthed and he felt a sudden load lifting off his shoulders as the room around him got slowly enveloped in light, the images around him fading away rapidly as he gazed quietly into Narcissa's eyes.

_Everything had been going wrong. But everything ended perfectly,_ Lucius broke into a soft smile to himself as a white light engulfed his senses, and he felt no more.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello lovelies, and here is the next instalment in Letter to Someone. I do admit, Lucius may seem a bit OOC, but the man survived the War. Cut him some slack if he comes across as emotional, that's but justified, seeing as how he is dying!

Thoughts are really appreciated. Thanks to all reviewers, and the follows and favourites.

Love,

Ana


End file.
